Terrible Things
by Brutal Existence
Summary: 19 years have passed since Clarys death and Jace is ready to tell their son something he has been dying to for years. Please read summary sucks but Enjoy


**I do not own TMI sadly Cassandra Clare does hahaha. I do own this plot though kinda sort of. I'm sorry that I named their son after Jonathan I thought it appropriate. I did write this story from the song terrible things so please enjoy. First fanfiction.  
><strong>

**"Terrible Things"**

By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly, was all I could think<br>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
>The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen<p>

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.<br>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"<p>

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<p>

Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story, that couldn't compare<p>

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I made you a present with paper and string.<br>Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
>You know that I love you, will you marry me?"<p>

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<br>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
>That God, shows you differently<p>

She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
>It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.<br>Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
>You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"<p>

Slow, so slow  
>I fell to the ground, on my knees<p>

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
>If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose<br>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
>I can't bear to see the same happen to you.<p>

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>...Because life can do terrible things<p>

**Jace's POV**

_Flashback_

She stood before me her beautiful fiery red waves flowing in the wind blowing back and forth with grace. Being ten feet away I could still make out the radiance of her emerald eyes they glowed in the mid day sun. She had left me breath less that first day just the sight of her made my knees go weak. I loved her and I didn't even know her name but I wanted to so badly. As if she read my mind she turned and met my eyes and smiled the most beautiful smile. Her mouth had opened as if she had just laughed and I wanted to hear that laugh, with that she walked over to me. I didn't know this woman and yet I felt like I knew everything there was to know about her.

She placed a palm to my cheek and looked up into my eyes, and I gasped at the sight of hers even more stunning up close. "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?" I just stared at her and gave a slight nod of my head. "I can't help but notice you were staring at me. And I know that I really shouldn't tell you this but I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

I don't know what came over me then or if she would be mad that I did this but I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lifting my hand I cupped her cheek and rubbed my thumb over her closed eye. I bent down and softly place my lips to hers. A gust of wind blew past us pushing against my back as if to tell me to get closer. I didn't get closer I pulled back and stared at her closed eyes. a feeling in my gut told me to stop to leave like nothing ever happened as if she never left, but I stayed I stayed and she opened her eyes and I knew that I could never leave her.

She smiled again and lifted her lips to me ear and whispered softly, "I'm Clary."

_End of Flashback_

"Dad, hello dad where are you?" this voice called from down the hall and it belonged to Jonathan my 19 year old son.

"I'm in here Jonathan." I called from my bedroom where I sat at the edge of my bed holding her picture staring at the beauty that had long since left this world.

Jonathan walked into my room holding a brown paper bag that seemed to be over flowing with food and could possibly break any second. I looked up at him and my eyes rested onto his eyes, his mother's eyes the same green that I had fallen in love with. I gave him a weak smile but it instantly went away. I couldn't smile it had been twenty two years today twenty two years ago I had laid eyes on a beauty I had to let go. Sometimes I wish I had let her go the day I met her listened to my gut and not my heart it would have been easier much easier.

Dad what are you doing? You to stop torturing yourself with her memory put the picture away." Jonathan walked over yanked the picture from my grasp and roughly placed it on my dresser. He went to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Twenty two years," was all I could say.

"What?" Jonathan came over and sat at the edge of my bed with me.

"It's been twenty two years today since I met your mother. I was your age and this very day I met your mother. I keep telling myself to get up and go visit her but I can't Jonathan I just can't." a tear ran down my cheek and fell onto Jonathans hand that rested on my leg.

"dad-," but I cut him off so he can't say anything.

"No you're going to listen to me and you're going to listen hard because I can't bare to see this happen to you. Ok so by the time I was your age I would've given anything, anything in this entire world to fall in love. I was young, reckless; I wanted to grow up so fast that life couldn't keep up with me." I pause to make sure he is listening to me and he is. "That's when I met your mother, I fell for her before I even knew her name she was the girl of my dreams. She stood in a crowd a crowd with women everywhere but she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life and she still is to this very day."

_~Flashback_

The night sky lay above us stars twinkled everywhere but I couldn't look at them with awe with this women lying next to me. I stared her while she stared at the stars, she looked so happy. I reached out and grasped her hand and she turned to look at me her smile growing even wider. I smiled back and pecked her lips. A velvety laugh came from her lips and I kissed her again gently careful not to bruise or damage her lips. She fell back onto her back staring up at the sky and laughing with a giddiness that showed her innocence.

I stood to my feet and reached my hand out to her gesturing for her to get up with me. She clutched my hand and I pulled her to her feet her chest hitting mine. I saw her wince and grabbed her cheeks looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Of course that just sort of hurt." She laughs reaching a hand up and rubbing her chest.

I laughed out loud and I almost double over from laughing so hard. "Why are you laughing at me that's not very nice. It hurt, women's chests are sensitive one bump and it's like you wanna die."

I'm stilling laughing at her when she comes over and punches me in the arm. Before she can react I grab her by the waist and tackle her to the ground. I lay on top of her being a little nice and taking some of the pressure off her but leaving some. "Does this hurt?"

She squirms under me and nods; I laugh and sit up straddling her waist. I smile down at her and she looks away. Something glistens at the corner of her eye and I shot of panic runs through me. Shit I think to myself, I get off of her and sit her up her face between my palms and I kiss her. "I'm sorry baby that was horrible of me I won't do it again." I kiss her again and again after that but I know she has forgiven me because she can't help but laugh.

~_End of Flashback_~

"Dad are you okay?"

"What? Oh um sorry I was thinking of your mother. Sorry." I look up at him and he has a sad look on his face and I know it's because he's worried about me.

"No don't be just you stopped and it scared me a little that's all." He reaches out and grabs my hand.

"Now son I'm only telling you this because life can to terrible things. Horrible things that will just kill you." I stare at him knowing what is going through his head. You will learn this one day on your without me there to tell you so listen to be now. I hope and pray every day that God will show you differently. So son don't fall in love there's just too much to lose. If you are given the choice I'm begging you to walk away and don't let it get you. Because I can't bear to see what happened to me happen to you." I pause and I can see it growing inside him I can see his anger because I know there is a girl that he loves out there and I'm telling him to leave her. "Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.

He stands up and he is going to Leave I know he is. "Dad I'm going to go home now your groceries are on the table. Try to put them away before anything spoils ill be back in a couple of days for Sunday dinner. I'm going to bring my girlfriend for you to meet her. Good-bye." With that he left without another word.

I let out a sigh and stood up slipping into a jacket and some shoes. I walked out of my apartment leaving the groceries still on the table. I called a cab and had them take me to St. James cemetery. I paid the man in the driver seat who wore a turban over his face so that I couldn't see it. I got out of the cab and walked into the cemetery. The day was nice and warm a summer breeze blew through the air of Manhattan just like it had that day twenty two years ago. I walked through the yard of gravestones till I came to a certain one that read. CLARISSA HERONDALE 1971-1993. I sat next to her headstone and let one last memory fill my head.

_~Flashback~_

I burst through the door to mine and Clarys apartment, and found her in the nursery putting Jonathan into his crib. I knocked softly and as she turned a smile lit up her face when she saw me. She came over to me grabbing my hands and leading me into the kitchen where she went to start cooking. I stopped her though and she looked at me confused and was about to protest but I kissed her before she could I didn't want to stop but I had to.

"Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing." I smile against her mouth, waiting for her to reply but all she does is nod. I made you a present with paper and string. Now open with care I'm asking you please." I hand her the box and the look in her eyes tells me she know exactly what is in it. "You know that I love you will you marry me."

I stand there waiting for her to jump up and down saying yes and to kiss me but she just looks at the gift with guilt in her eyes. That's when I think she's about to tell me she no longer loves me and that she won't marry me. She hands me the little box encasing my hands with hers.

She won't meet my eyes while she says her next words. "Jace can I tell you a terrible thing it seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks." She chokes up and I'm standing in front of her dumbfounded. "Please don't be mad. I truly believe that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

My knees give in from under me and I fall to the floor. My knees crashing against the hard service, my eyes fill with tears that pool over instantly. She's next to me in seconds holding me to her chest my hands grab and her clothes fisting them into my hands. I'm screaming I can't help it and her hands soothingly rub my back. Loud sobs escape my throat. I lay with her on our kitchen floor thankful Jonathan is a sound sleeper.

"Marry me?" I ask her again not caring if she dies in a few days weeks months or years.

"Jace you know it's-," but I cut her off not caring if it's worth it or not.

"Yes or no?" I need and answer.

"Yes I would marry you any day I would've married you the day I met you." She says crying.

I sit up and grab the box still wrapped nice and near. I unwrapped it and pull the ring out and slide it onto her finger. Smiling I lean in and kiss her.

~_End of Flashback~_

The headstone is hard and cold as night has fallen and I still rest in the same spot. I lean in and kiss her name and whisper. "I love you."


End file.
